


i can dream that we'll see a brighter day

by stuttervoice



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuttervoice/pseuds/stuttervoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko is an orphan living underground, making ends meet by working jobs for the director. While he's working at a bar one day, he meets Aomine Daiki, the captain of the Royal Guard. Things only escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can dream that we'll see a brighter day

**Author's Note:**

> _"Well I can dream, I can dream_   
>  _"That we'll see a brighter day_   
>  _"But I can see in your eyes that we're through"_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> -[Dreams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYPXVcgZo-U) by Rogue feat. Laura Brehm

Appropriately, Tetsuya’s first memories are of watching his mother bleed out on the ground. At the tender age of six, he knows what labor is, what work means, and even though he’s much too thin to do hard labor, he still works. He nearly dies of sickness in the winter of his eleventh year, but the woman who runs the orphanage manages to scrounge up medicine to save him.

He spends the next months working off the debts. ~~  
~~

The director of the orphanage is a selfish woman who doesn’t like working, so she forces the orphans to work for her. _“If you brats want to live, then work for it. We don’t get enough money from the so-called government down here to take care of you lot, so get off your asses and do it yourself.”_ His shoulders are small, his frame far too fragile from living underground and being malnourished so often, but somehow, he manages. He supposes he’s lucky. He hasn’t had too many serious diseases despite his malnourishment, and his body is actually relatively healthy for one being underfed.

Any extra proceeds go straight to the director, and they can’t protest it because they’re technically under her jurisdiction. So long as they stay under the protection of the orphanage, they have to do what she says. Of course, some have tried to escape, but it should be well-known by now that—

No one gets very far, even underground.

Tetsuya hears rumors that they live underneath a beautiful kingdom that has rich harvests every year, clean, sparkling rivers, and vibrant green grass that stretches as far as the eye can see. Tetsuya wouldn’t know. He’s never seen the sun (a giant orb in the sky that lights up the world, apparently—for him, a sun would be a gas lamp), or the moon (the sun’s opposite, as it appears during the night—this is apparently the difference between night and day…?), or the stars (tiny pinpricks of light that are light years away from the Earth). He’s never seen birds in flight (unless you count the times that birds with clipped wings attempted to escape from their cages—how relatable), or clean, _blue_ water, or even what the sky looks like. All he knows are solid walls built into the dirt, stone ceilings, and lamps lighting the way at all hours.

Understandably, when he’s working at the bar, he’s surprised that they have a visitor from Up There.

It’s not as if the people who live aboveground never visit the underground. Of course not. Even the people who live underground go aboveground. (Tetsuya himself has never had that privilege, obviously. Not that it’s affected his health. Everyone who lives underground has exposure to the lamps—special ones that simulate the sun, to prevent diseases caused by not being in the sun for extended periods of time. Despite the simulation, nothing will beat actually growing up under the sun, so Tetsuya finds himself shorter than the majority of aboveground people.)

But it’s uncommon to see an aboveground in _this_ bar. It’s known for its rather… shady dealings happening in the back, and while gambling certainly isn’t outlawed down here, most abovegrounds are turned off by the prospect. Plus, Tetsuya can attest that they don’t have the best drinks around (he doesn’t make the drinks), so all around, it would be a place for an aboveground to avoid.

Yet here one sits, and Tetsuya is serving him because none of the others want to deal with the aboveground. They’re not bad people per say, but undergrounds and abovegrounds simply don’t get along at times.

Tetsuya is, obviously, not much to look at. His light blue hair falls unevenly to just above his shoulders because he hasn’t found a new knife to cut his hair with yet; his dark blue eyes always have dark rings under them; his pallor is sickly at best; and it’s hard to tell, but he’s basically just skin and bones beneath his clothes. All in all unimpressive, wholly inadequate.

But the aboveground pays no mind to any of that. “Hey,” he whispers in a mischievous voice, leaning in close to Tetsuya—so close that he can smell the perfume he must have sprayed on himself before he came here. _Citrus._ “Do you think you can mix me a new drink? This one tastes like piss.”

Tetsuya blinks slowly at the man, torn between complying because he’s a customer or denying the request because he doesn’t know much about mixing drinks. But the man looks… _nice_. Tetsuya doesn’t know many nice people. For once, maybe…

“I’m very sorry you feel that way,” he says, monotonously, because it’s what one is supposed to say when the quality of their drinks is insulted. (No matter how true it is.) “I will mix you a different drink. I’ll be right back.” He bows before shuffling away between the crowded spaces to go back to the bar. The bartender doesn’t care that he’s come to mix a drink, and Tetsuya’s unexperienced hands clumsily fumble through the whole process. But he at least knows the basics, so hopefully this won’t taste too bad. He didn’t grab the _xx_ so the customer shouldn’t die, either, unlike the one that keeled over when one-who-shall-not-be-named made a drink for them.

Tetsuya returns to the dark blue-haired man, setting down the drink. He hovers for a moment as the man knocks it back (and tries not to gape), and when the man slams the glass down, Tetsuya fears the worst. _Please don’t let me lose this job…_

On the contrary, the man grins up at him, blindingly bright in the dimness of the bar. “Wow that was great! I’ll remember to ask for you next time…” The man searches for his nametag, so Tetsuya points at his chest. “Uh, Tetsu! Yeah. I’m Aomine Daiki; nice to meet ya,” he continues, offering Tetsuya his hand. Tetsuya is confused by the sudden events (and the nickname), but he shakes the other man’s hand anyway. His hand is much smaller than the other’s, but he tries not to mind it.

“Nice to meet you as well, Aomine-san,” Tetsuya says. When Aomine lets his hand go, Tetsuya clasps his hands together behind his back. “Would you like anything else?”

Aomine grins. It’s strangely infectious, even if Tetsuya doesn’t smile back. “I’d like another of that,” Aomine says, cheekily, pointing at the concoction Tetsuya whipped up. Tetsuya accepts this amiably and leaves to prepare another drink, but not before checking on his other tables.

_I wonder if this is what it’s like to have a ‘friend.’ It's been a while since I had one of those.  
_

* * *

 

Aomine comes by every Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday, always by himself. It turns out the easygoing man has a more serious side, considering he’s the captain of the Royal Guard aboveground. Aomine likes to come in when business is slow so he can talk to Tetsuya, and he regales him with tales of training new recruits, dealing with ‘annoying colorful people,’ and trying to stay on his childhood friend’s good side. (Apparently, she is an analyst for the Guard, and she’s very scary when angered.)

(Perhaps, Aomine just has a soft spot for her.)

Tetsuya has wondered if Aomine should be sharing this information with him, but Aomine always waves that off. “It’s not classified or anything,” he grumbles, but Tetsuya still has his concerns. He can’t fathom why the captain would want to be in an area where criminals hang out.

Aomine is intimidating, though, and on the one occasion where some thugs dared to challenge him, he beat them up by himself. With ease. Tetsuya knew, then, that Aomine was not someone to be crossed. He wasn’t intimidated, but he still found it strange that he wanted to be friends with Tetsuya of all people.

(Tetsuya considered jumping in to help Aomine, but the taller man shooed him away. In the end, really, he didn't need his help.)

One day, their routine is changed. Tetsuya is particularly burnt out that day, but he’s been looking forward to seeing Aomine to cheer him up. Yet, when he enters the bar for his shift, it’s packed to the brim. Tetsuya can barely manage to squeeze through to clock in.

“What’s going on?” Tetsuya asks one of his more friendly coworkers, because he can’t decipher what the crowd is whispering about. Some of them seem excited, some of them seem wary. He can’t guess why, so he turns to the tall bartender questioningly.

He shrugs carelessly, shining a glass as he tilts his head to cast a lazy glare at the crowd. “We’ve got royalty in our midst,” he comments, setting the glass down with a little more force than necessary. At the slight widening of Tetsuya’s eyes, he adds, “Not from, like, our ‘government.’ Not _that_ kind of royalty. I mean the actual kind. Remember that guy you’ve been serving?” Tetsuya nods, an uneasy feeling settling in his gut. “Well, he brought a friend today. And that _friend_ just happens to be the prince of the kingdom Up There.”

Tetsuya gulps subtly.

“Oh, and,” the bartender turns a smirk on Tetsuya, “they’ve asked for you, so you better hurry your cute ass up and serve them. Oh—try to dodge the fangirls. I hear the prince has a lot of them.”

Tetsuya ignores his teasing and steels himself, closing his eyes briefly. Then, he opens his eyes once more, and he slips in between the people, managing to do so because of how small he is in comparison. _The only thing to like about being this small._ He makes it to Aomine’s ‘designated’ table within a minute, and he blinks in surprise at the sight that greets him.

Aomine wasn’t lying when he said ‘colorful people.’

The one accompanying him today—the _prince_ —is a red-haired, red-eyed man with a cool expression—although, it lightens in the slightest hints of fondness when he speaks to Aomine, a testament to years spent in the other’s company. Even though he wears simple clothes like Aomine, you can still tell he’s royalty by the aura he exudes. He sits properly, opposite of Aomine’s easy slouch, and it’s obvious by how he carries himself that he’s of a status much higher than even the captain of the Guard.

Even though the presence of the prince unnerves Tetsuya (as if his nerves weren’t already fried), he shifts closer so he can address them. The prince’s eyes dart to him curiously, and a moment later, Aomine notices him as well. “Oh, Tetsu! There you are,” Aomine grins and stands up, ruffling Tetsuya’s hair affectionately. Tetsuya lets out a tiny, weary smile—Aomine always ruffles his hair. It makes him feel even smaller than usual since Aomine always stands to do it, and Aomine towers over him, but it’s not bad to receive affection every so often.

“Oh, by the way,” Aomine turns to look at the prince, wrinkling his nose at him. Tetsuya wants to say he expected such behavior from the irreverent captain, but it still catches him a little off-guard. The prince is the one he serves, isn’t he? But the prince takes it in stride and merely smiles indulgently at Aomine’s antics. _A truly long bond, then._ “This is Akashi Seijuurou, the crowned prince of Teikou. Akashi, this is my friend, Tetsu,” Aomine introduces them, gesturing back and forth.

“Ah,” Tetsuya says, suddenly, and Aomine and Akashi both look at him, curious. Tetsuya is a little reluctant to admit it, but he sates their curiosity by answering their unspoken question. “I didn’t realize Up There was named Teikou.”

Akashi lifts an eyebrow while Aomine gawks at him in disbelief. Suddenly, Tetsuya realizes how far apart their lives are. Here is Tetsuya, who has never ventured aboveground, and there are these two, who have lived aboveground all their lives. What a strange contrast.

_What a large void._

“You seriously didn’t know?” Aomine asks, his voice full of disbelief. Tetsuya shakes his head. Aomine snorts, but he still looks like he’s reeling. “What, have you lived under a—”

_“Daiki,”_ Akashi says, pointedly, glaring meaningfully at the taller man. Aomine’s expression suddenly drops, and he quickly mutters an apology under his breath. Tetsuya remains confused, oblivious to the saying Aomine was about to use, and decides to brush it off.

Turning to Akashi, he bows politely. “It’s an honor to meet you, Akashi-sama. I’m afraid our bar might not be up to your standards, but I hope it will suffice,” Tetsuya informs him, straightening from his bow. He would bow until Akashi told him to stop, but frankly, he carried heavy boxes all morning, and his back can’t take more strain.

Akashi shakes his head. “It’s fine. I heard from Aomine that you make excellent drinks,” the prince says, the corner of his mouth quirking slightly upward. Tetsuya isn’t sure how to respond, so he glances at Aomine, who shrugs. “Also, I’d rather you not add the –sama to my name. It makes me feel old,” he confesses, an undefinable emotion dancing in his eyes. “How about just –kun? I heard that’s what you address Aomine with, and I’m the same age as him.”

Tetsuya hesitates for a moment, but he realizes with a quick glance at Akashi that he’ll lose all arguments he presents. He sighs softly, acquiescing with a small nod. “Alright, then, Akashi-kun it is. What can I get you two today?” He asks, readying his notepad to jot down their orders.

Aomine orders one of his concoctions, and Akashi decides to have what he’s having. When Tetsuya makes his way back to the bar, he notices some women glaring at him, and he sighs under his breath. _So he wasn’t kidding about fangirls. Oh, well. No matter how cliché this is, even as years pass, there will always be people like this._

* * *

 

It’s a little strange, now. Akashi becomes a variable in his life. Tetsuya can never predict when he will next visit with Aomine (“I’m afraid my schedule can either be packed or manageable, so I don’t know when I’ll have time off”), but he does so often enough. Tetsuya doesn’t feel as comfortable with Akashi as he is with Aomine, but maybe that is just because of his status. Tetsuya is not really bothered by the facts that Akashi is uncannily perceptive and smarter than anyone he has ever met.

Tetsuya has worried that the more shady people who live underground will try something while Akashi is ‘vulnerable,’ but Aomine has proven his prowess once again, and Akashi is not to be underestimated, either. When a gang tried to attack them one day, Akashi nailed at least five of them with the forks on the tables.

No one has bothered them since then.

“Hey, Tetsu,” Aomine starts, carelessly, on a day where it’s just the two of them. Tetsuya glances at Aomine, tilting his head to show he’s listening. “What are your dreams?”

“Dreams?” Tetsuya repeats, a hint of doubt and fear creeping into his voice. Aomine doesn’t pick up on it.

“Yeah, you know,” Aomine shrugs, gesturing randomly as if to emphasize his point. Tetsuya would be amused if dread wasn’t coiling in his stomach. “What are your plans for the future? I mean, from when I was a kid, I dreamed of being on the Guard. And you’re such a nice guy that I figured you must have bigger dreams than working in a bar like this.” Aomine frowns at Tetsuya, but it feels as if Tetsuya’s heart has just stopped.

Shakily, Tetsuya grips his notepad, ignoring how the pages are being wrinkled. “Being nice doesn’t get you anywhere,” he says, flatly, despite how badly he’s trembling. “I prioritize being kind over myself—if an old woman needs food, I will give her my dinner—if a little girl is parched, I will give her my water—if a man needs help lifting a heavy box, I will try despite being so weak. But that doesn’t get me anywhere. I’m still stuck working as many jobs as I can just to see the next day.”

Tetsuya exhales, feeling a twinge of irritation for letting himself talk too much. “To answer your question, I don’t dream. I have to focus on today, of surviving today. I don’t have time for dreams.” That’s not entirely true, but it will have to do. Tetsuya releases his hold on his notepad, slipping it back into his pocket. “I’d rather not talk about this again.” Ignoring the dumbfounded expression on Aomine’s face, he leaves to attend to a different table.

* * *

 

It’s been a little awkward with Aomine ever since the discussion on _x_ , but Tetsuya can’t bring himself to fix the situation. What else can he say? He doesn’t have dreams. Why would he dream when he’s sure he’ll be stuck under the director’s thumb for the rest of his life? Hardly anyone adopts children, and they definitely don’t adopt teenagers. Next year, he will finally be an adult, but even then, since he wasn’t adopted, the director will just turn him into one of her mindless puppets. When the children who aren’t adopted become adults, the director takes them under her ‘wing’ and lets them keep living at the orphanage as long as they pay rent and give her half of their profits. It’s not fair, but it’s the only option they have. None of them will ever be able to buy a place of their own with their records, and living on the streets is dangerous.

The next time Akashi visits, things change once again. “I’d like for you to be my date to a poker match,” Akashi says, simply, eyes crinkling at the corners. Tetsuya is glad that one of them is amused.

Tetsuya stares at him for a moment, but he recalls that Akashi can’t make jokes. He looks at Aomine, but the taller man looks away awkwardly. Tetsuya sighs. “I’m afraid that I will need elaboration,” Tetsuya deadpans, unimpressed by Akashi’s amusement with the situation.

Akashi nods indulgently. “Some nice gentlemen challenged me to a poker match this evening, and I, apparently, need a date. Of course, I would never even _dream_ of taking Aomine,” he slides a glance over at the captain, who rolls his eyes at him, “so I decided to ask you.”

Tetsuya does not know if Aomine told Akashi what happened, or Akashi figured it out on his own (he would not put it past him), but even if he is the butt of Akashi’s attempt at a joke, he can’t refuse the prince. Unexpectedly, he has developed a weakness for the red-haired man, and while he’s not pleased by it, he’s not exactly displeased either. He doesn’t quite know what to make of it.

Tetsuya lets out a small, resigned noise. Akashi smiles. “Alright, I will accompany you. Please do not blame me if they think it’s strange that you brought another man as your date,” Tetsuya says, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. He finally cut it a couple weeks ago, but his bangs are still uneven. Oh, well. It doesn’t look that bad. And he took a shower last night, so he’ll probably pass.

Probably.

Akashi’s expression can only be described as victorious. “Good. Before we leave for the match, though, we need to find you new clothes.” Tetsuya decides not to take offense to that, considering his clothes have holes in them.

So Akashi somehow manages to talk the manager into letting Tetsuya go early, and he scrounges up suitable clothes to fit Tetsuya in. Within an hour, they’re entering a tavern a ways down from the bar, and Aomine is already there, lounging in the corner, probably on lookout duty. There is a large table set up for poker in the middle of the room, and at least sixteen people surround it, most of them men accompanied by women. All of them seem to be draped in luxury, with fine silks and precious jewels adorning them.

Tetsuya feels self-conscious even in his new (clean) collared shirt and pants that actually fit him. Akashi doesn’t seem to mind, going so far as holding his hand (or dragging him by hand) until they reach the table. Akashi takes a seat, and Tetsuya wonders if they seated him at one end of the table on purpose. Tetsuya stands beside him, his hand still being awkwardly held by the prince.

“Well, if it isn’t the prince! Didn’t think you’d show up,” one of the men laugh heartily, but Tetsuya isn’t fooled by his jolly demeanor. Underneath that façade is a cold person. It looks like the majority of the people here are wearing some sort of mask.

Judging by Akashi’s tight smile, he isn’t fooled, either. It probably doesn’t look forced to an outsider, but Tetsuya has spent enough time with Akashi to know when a smile is real or not. “I was running a little late because I was taking care of something important,” Akashi says, smoothly. Tetsuya doesn’t know whether he’s lying, or if he actually thinks Tetsuya is important. He most likely just didn’t want Tetsuya to show up in ratty clothes.

“Like what? And where’s your date?” Another man asks, leaning back in his chair lazily.

Tetsuya is familiar with being overlooked, but it’s still a little strange. Akashi is still holding his hand, after all. Akashi smirks (now there’s something genuine), and suddenly, Tetsuya is, quite literally, being swept off his feet. He’s set on Akashi’s lap as one of Akashi’s arms wrap around him like a snake. Tetsuya suddenly understands why he wanted him as his date.

_Well, I can’t blame him for wanting to render the competition speechless. They’re probably rattled as well. Not a bad strategy._

“He’s right here. I resent that you overlooked him,” Akashi replies, and it’s become quite obvious that this isn’t really the Akashi he’s used to dealing with. Tetsuya is beginning to get a little uncomfortable. He hasn’t had much exposure to this side of Akashi, but he can’t say he minds it all that much. It’s just the suddenness of it all that’s caught him off guard.

“Whoa, he just appeared out of thin air!” One of the men hiss. Tetsuya curls inward on himself, which also pushes him closer to Akashi. Sensing his discomfort, Akashi rubs his back soothingly. Despite the fact that Akashi is only a few inches taller than him, it feels like more than that when he’s sitting on his lap. (Which is embarrassing, by the way, but Tetsuya isn’t going to act on his embarrassment.)

Once the table settles down, the poker game begins. Even though some of the other players have good poker faces, Akashi has the best. The others are basically putty in his hands as he slowly starts gathering chips. At one point, Akashi lets Tetsuya play for him, choosing instead to wrap his arms around Tetsuya’s waist and watch as he plays. Tetsuya is a little befuddled by this, but he wins Akashi a good sum of money. After all, his poker face is unreadable.

When Akashi begins playing again, he sometimes asks for Tetsuya’s advice on what to do, so Tetsuya advises him, even if he feels like Akashi would be better off deciding for himself. By the end of the night, the others have been cleaned out, and they leave bitter but not daring to retaliate.

Akashi doesn’t let Tetsuya get up, though. “Aomine told me you two had a fight,” he murmurs, turning Tetsuya around so he can look at him. Tetsuya’s back presses against the table, and since he doesn’t know what else to do, he lets his legs dangle against Akashi’s sides. He tries not to pay attention to Akashi’s hands on his thighs. “He said it had something to do with dreams.”

_Ah, so he_ was _hinting at the discussion earlier._ “It wasn’t really a fight,” Tetsuya mumbles, glancing discreetly at where he’d last seen Aomine. Aomine’s claimed a stool at the bar and doesn’t seem to be paying attention to them, so he’s relieved for that, at least. “I just don’t like talking about it, is all.”

Akashi’s red eyes bore into his own, and Tetsuya tries not to squirm. It feels as if Akashi is digging around his soul, looking for the answers Tetsuya doesn’t want to provide. “What’s so bad about talking about the future?” Akashi asks, softly, one of his hands moving to grip Tetsuya’s chin lightly. Tetsuya understands that he isn’t allowed to look away anymore—intimidating, but he won’t falter that easily.

“I just don’t want to. Please respect my opinion,” Tetsuya pleads. His expression doesn’t waver, but he doesn’t want to talk about this anymore. While he knows he isn’t allowed to move, he will force his way out if Akashi doesn’t let up.

And indeed, Akashi doesn’t back down. That is the thing, about the two of them. They’re both stubborn, so of course there is going to be some clashing. “Kuroko, it isn’t so bad to dream,” Akashi insists, a frown appearing on his face. “I’m a prince. From day one, it was determined what I would be when I grew up. It hasn’t stopped me from doing the things _I_ want. You shouldn’t let whatever that is holding you back stop you from doing what you want.”

Tetsuya exhales. He shakes off Akashi’s hands and manages to escape Akashi’s grasp. Once his feet touch the floor, he allows himself to sigh, shoulders dropping with the massive weight settled on them. “What future?” He mutters, bitterly, eyes cast downward. “Dreams? Me? That’s ridiculous. I wouldn’t dare to dream because I have no future. Dreams are dangerous. I won’t touch them again.”

_Wasn’t it enough last time?_

He leaves without another word.

* * *

 

It’s dangerous to dream. Ever since he was a child, he’s known this. It’s been beaten into his body, engraved in his mind. It’s just the kind of world he lives in.

But he did dare to dream, once. He was twelve, young still, and he was vulnerable after surviving his illness. He was lonely and wanted comfort after the harrowing days spent fighting off his sickness, so he became friends with the first person he met. It was a boy named Haizaki Shougo—Haizaki was not the conventional youth, considering he ran with a gang and stole from people to survive. Tetsuya didn’t approve of his methods, but he knew that Haizaki was actually a good person, deep down, so he stayed by his side in hopes of coaxing that side of him out.

A handful of times, that side was shown to him. Haizaki gave him food when he was starving, carried him home when he was tired, and sat with him when he was sad. (True, he poked fun at him, but Tetsuya knew he didn’t mean it.) With Haizaki, Tetsuya gained courage, and he created a tiny, fragile dream in the deepest corner of his heart.

_I want to grow up with Haizaki-kun, and be friends for a long, long time._ _Haizaki-kun once confessed that he wants to go aboveground. I want to, too. I want to go there with Haizaki-kun._

That was his first dream, and his last.

Haizaki’s gang messed with the wrong people. Haizaki hadn’t been there that day, because he’d been spending time with Tetsuya, but he had the gang’s tattoo, so he was marked anyway. One by one, Haizaki and the other members were hunted down, and one by one, they died. Tetsuya begged for Haizaki to run away, but despite everything, Haizaki was not a coward. He might play dirty sometimes, and he might do bad things, but he wasn’t a coward.

In the end, Tetsuya didn’t witness Haizaki’s death. His friend had led the other gang on a chase, taking out some of them on the way, but Tetsuya knew he couldn’t survive like that forever. So, when Haizaki didn’t come back, he accepted the obvious: somewhere, his friend had died alone. And quietly, he let his dream die with his friend, and he locked all those painful memories away, so he never had to feel like that ever again.

_Why would I dream, only to be hurt again?_

* * *

 

The next day, Tetsuya is working his usual shift at the bar when he hears a commotion outside. He peers out the window, and he spots a bright blob of yellow amidst the shoddy clothes of an underground gang. He might have given up on himself, but there is still a part of him that will always fight for other people, that refuses to let injustices pass him by without reprimand.

It’s strange, but he’s used to strange.

Before he can step outside, a hand roughly grabs him by the arm. “If you go now, I’m firing you,” the manager threatens, glaring down at him. Tetsuya resists the urge to flinch; his manager has never been the kindest person.

Tetsuya doesn’t want to lose this job, because he knows the director will be upset, but he can’t just let that person be ganged up on. “Then so be it,” Tetsuya manages, wrenching himself from the larger man’s grasp and darting out the door. He doesn’t like violence _(it reminds me of Haizaki-kun)_ , but these guys seem really mad, and the blond is struggling despite the fact that he looks like he knows how to fight. Tetsuya dives in, expertly dodging an elbow aimed at his face and sweeps the legs out from under that guy. He blocks a kick, wincing even as he does, and punches the person in the solar plexus, rendering them useless.

Soon, he reaches the blond’s side, and the taller man spares him a look of amazement. “Wow, you’re good!” He shouts over the din, and Tetsuya casts him a strange look. Is he really praising him in the middle of the fight? The blond suddenly laughs, copying the move Tetsuya used and knocking someone out. “Sorry, can’t help it! You’re just so small, you know?”

Tetsuya will pretend that he didn’t hear that.

They stand back-to-back and fend off the rest of the thugs, until they’re the only ones left standing. Tetsuya is exhausted, and he’s gained more than a few bruises, but he’s not seriously injured. “Are you alright?” Tetsuya asks the stranger, turning to him to look him over.

The blond smiles cheerily, not bothered in the slightest that they just knocked out fifteen or so guys. He doesn’t look seriously hurt either, just some scratches and bruises. “I’m fine, thanks to you. Thanks for helping me! I didn’t really think anyone would want to help,” he chuckles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Tetsuya blinks. Despite how he’s brushing it off, Tetsuya can tell he’s irritated at the bystanders who just stood and watched.

“Ah, no one really likes getting involved in gang fights,” Tetsuya attempts to placate him; although, he’s telling the truth. Not many people would jump in like he did.

The blond smiles at him, and it seems a little more sincere than before. “Ah, well, that’s people for you. Anyway, what’s your name? Mine is Kise Ryouta,” he introduces himself, holding out his hand. Tetsuya takes it, and once again, he notices that his hand is smaller than the other’s. _It’s always like this,_ he thinks to himself, wryly.

“My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. It’s nice to meet you, Kise-san,” Tetsuya bows a little. He’s surprised when Kise’s eyes widen, and his jaw drops.

“ _You’re_ Kuroko Tetsuya? _The_ Kuroko Tetsuya?” Kise clarifies, as if emphasizing the ‘the’ will help somehow. Tetsuya is utterly confused and lost now, but Kise lets his hand go and then unzips his plain jacket. Underneath, he’s wearing a collared shirt with a familiar symbol on it of a shield with a name and wings on it. _Where have I seen that before…?_

“Ah,” Tetsuya realizes aloud, blinking in surprise. “You’re part of the Royal Guard.”

“Yeah!” Kise looks excited. “I’ve heard a lot about you from Aominecchi and Akashicchi, so I wanted to meet you myself! I can’t believe I managed to find you,” Kise admits with a slight laugh. Tetsuya’s still a bit stunned, but he is undeniably concerned now.

“Aomine-kun and Akashi-kun aren’t with you, are they?” He asks, hesitantly. After everything, he doesn’t want to run into either of them soon. He supposes this is what it’s like to have a ‘falling out’ with your friends.

Kise tilts his head, puzzled. “No, why?” Tetsuya holds back his sigh of relief. Judging by Kise’s reaction, he doesn’t know yet of their falling out. It’s probably better to keep it that way, but he’d better not get too close. And, anyway, now he has to go look for a new job.

“I was just curious,” Tetsuya dismisses, taking a step back. “I’m sorry to cut our meeting short, but I have things to take care of. Perhaps we can meet again someday?” He feels guilty because he has a feeling that ‘someday’ won’t come, but he doesn’t want Kise to be suspicious.

Kise smiles brightly. Tetsuya wavers a little. “Yeah, okay! See you later, Kurokocchi!” He waves enthusiastically as Tetsuya leaves, and Tetsuya manages to wave back. When the cheery blond is out of sight, Tetsuya’s hand drops, and he heaves a long sigh.

Why has his life gotten so complicated?

* * *

 

“—and stay out!” The director shouts, literally throwing Tetsuya out the door. He shields his head as he hits the hard ground, and he groans in pain when he feels aches pulsating from the bruises he earned earlier in the day. The door slams behind him, and he hears the locks being put in place. He stays on the cold ground, not even sparing any tears for the pain. It isn’t as if this hasn’t happened before.

With a soft sigh, he pushes himself to his feet, and he wearily drops down in the alley next to the orphanage, digging a dirty, tattered blanket out of the trash to drape over his shoulders. He leans against the wall and closes his eyes. He knows he won’t sleep right away because he’s far too hungry, but the director refused to give him food because he lost a job today. Until he finds another one, she’ll probably leave him out on the streets, even though he does have other spare jobs. The bar was the majority of his income, though. (And he did look for another job, but he didn't have any luck.)

What is he going to do?

He hums softly to himself, looking up at the roof of the underground that’s so far away. He knows that past that is the aboveground—Teikou. And somewhere in Teikou is Aomine and Akashi and Kise, and all of their friends—he wonders what they’re doing right now. Sleeping? Perhaps eating a late dinner? Reading before they sleep? Maybe there’s an emergency meeting being held.

A dangerous thought slips into his head.

He wishes he could join them.

As quickly as it appeared, he slaps the thought away. That’s too close to a dream, and he’s already promised himself that he isn’t going to dream anymore. It’s too painful.

Besides, he’s never going to be able to join them.

_Even so, it’s a nice dream._

He doesn’t even notice the hands reaching for him until it’s too late.

* * *

 

He understands what’s happening even before he fully wakes up. He should have known better to let his guard down at night, when some of the lamps turn off and it’s harder to make out things in the shadows. At night was when kidnappers would strike, whether they were kidnapping as some sort of revenge, for _fun_ , or for profit.

Tetsuya’s case is the third.

The underground is filled with places abovegrounds would call _illegal_ , so it’s not surprising to Tetsuya, an underground, that he ends up in an auction house. It’s a common situation—people disappearing off the streets, only to show up in auction houses, ready to be sold off to the highest bidder. Their purpose is, of course, up to their new _owner_ , but the thought makes Tetsuya want to throw up, so he doesn’t think about that.

People are sold off before him, but Tetsuya is not the last to be sold. He’s the second-to-the-last it seems, and the last is a scared girl who can be no older than twelve. Tetsuya feels pinpricks of anger igniting in his chest, but he shoves the feeling down. Now isn’t the time for heroics. One wrong move, and a guard wouldn’t hesitate to kill him. Once you enter the auction house, while you _are_ valuable merchandise, if you become too troublesome, the guards can and will kill you.

_T_ _he law doesn’t exist underground. The government is a joke._

And yet, some kind of order is still established, because they live under a kingdom that wouldn’t hesitate to crush them if they went wild. So, technically, there are  _some_ rules in place. But things like the auction houses are hidden away, so they can still get away with things like this. Tetsuya wishes that someone would put a stop to all of this.

_I wish Akashi-kun was here._

And it’s dangerous to wish, but Tetsuya can’t help himself anymore. Everything has gone down the drain, and while he’s not outwardly panicking, on the inside, he feels empty. Once he’s sold off, that’s it for him. He will be someone’s _property_ , and he won’t have his own will anymore. At least when he lived at the orphanage, he could do what he wanted, as long as he brought in money. But he will be someone else’s puppet soon, and he will never see a friendly face again.

Now is not the time for regrets, as he’s about to be up, but he’s had enough. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles to no one in particular, quiet enough to not be heard by anyone. “I’m sorry, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun… Akashi-kun. I want to dream; I really do. I’m just too afraid to do it. I want a future. I want to—I want to see the aboveground, to see your kingdom of Teikou. I want to see all of you every day and stay by your sides. I want…” A tear slips down his face, and he hastily shakes it away. “I want to be free. I’m sorry I never told you that.”

He feels someone grabbing him, hauling him to his feet. He treads over to the middle of the stage and stares at his feet as the bidding starts. It’s only when he hears doors being kicked open and glass shattering that he looks up in surprise.

He sees spots of color, and all hell breaks loose.

* * *

 

The auctioneer drops beside him, and the patrons start screaming, running away. Tetsuya watches as the guards drop one by one and the auction house is slowly taken over by people in flexible white armor.

“Kuroko!” Tetsuya turns to see someone running at him, but he knows it’s a friendly face. Tetsuya lets him tug him into a hug, feeling arms wrap around him tightly. He blinks up at the ceiling, aware of the red hair tickling his cheek, and he doesn’t know what to say. The other unties Tetsuya's hands from the rough rope restraints when Tetsuya says nothing.

When the sound of fighting starts to die down, Tetsuya finally finds his voice. “Akashi…kun?” He whispers, eyeing the strands of bright red hair. That’s definitely Akashi’s hair.

“Yes, it’s me,” Akashi murmurs back, still unwilling to let him go. Tetsuya appreciates the closeness after everything, but Akashi is hurting his ribs, which he’s pretty sure he bruised at some point.

“I’m grateful that you brought people to save me, but you’re hurting me,” Tetsuya points out, bluntly. Akashi lets him go, looking a little guilty, so Tetsuya shakes his head. “It’s okay. I understand. You can hug me later, after I check my ribs,” he offers, but he’s confused (and a little hurt) when Akashi shakes his head.

His momentary worry is clarified when Akashi says, “I can’t let you look after yourself. I’ll take you to a medic. Come on, he’s a friend of mine.” Akashi takes his hand, leading him down the stage. Tetsuya looks back for the girl that was behind him, but one of Akashi’s soldiers is with her, comforting her. Tetsuya can’t help but smile a little at that.

As grateful as he is, Tetsuya decides that it’s time for some answers. “How did you find me?” He asks, curious. He blinks as they pass by Kise, who gives him a thumbs-up even as he holds someone in a chokehold, and then Aomine swoops in and ruffles his hair, sending him a look somewhere between relief and anger. Tetsuya can probably expect a lecture from him later.

Akashi sighs, rubbing his right temple with his free hand. Tetsuya feels guilty. Though he appreciates the effort Akashi made, he shouldn’t have. Tetsuya isn’t worth an operation this big. “You met Kise, correct?” He asks, glancing back at him. Tetsuya nods. “Kise told us about meeting you, but when he mentioned that you ran off because you had things to do, Aomine and I became suspicious. You should have been working at the bar then, and the fight was right outside the bar. Kise mentioned you didn’t go back inside. So, we came down to investigate and found out you were fired. We weren’t sure where you lived, but we eventually managed to find an orphanage run by a, frankly, bitch.” Tetsuya tries not to laugh at the way Akashi said that, and the redhead indulges him with a smile. “We found out that you live there, but she’d thrown you out because you lost your job. She shooed us off to the alleyway, but when we looked, it seemed like someone _had_ been there, but they clearly weren’t anymore.

“Fearing the worst, we began to look for you in earnest. Aomine caught wind of rumors about kidnappings and auction houses, so we scouted out all of the auction houses we could find. Finally, we managed to locate this one, and when we saw you, we called more of the Guard down to help. It wasn’t that hard to figure out since this is apparently common down here, but you really had me worried,” Akashi sighs, tightening his grip on Tetsuya’s hand. Even though it hurts, Tetsuya sucks it up because he probably deserves it after worrying everyone like that.

Before Tetsuya can apologize for all the trouble, he notices a purple-haired giant holding two men by their heads. He stares, dumbfounded, but Akashi just chuckles. “That’s Murasakibara Atsushi, another friend of mine. He doubles as a member of the Royal Guard _and_ our resident baker. He likes cooking, too. He may look intimidating, but he’s really just like a large child.”

_These are very strange people that I’ve come to know._

And yet, he can’t seem to mind.

Deciding not to comment, he tugs on Akashi’s hand. When the prince looks back at him curiously, he inhales deeply, and then he bows, despite his injuries and bruises. “I am very sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused. I did not mean to worry any of you. While I am grateful that you have rescued me, I don’t think you should have made the effort, because I’m just—” Akashi pulls Tetsuya up forcefully, effectively stopping his apology. Tetsuya is about to protest when he sees the serious look in Akashi’s eyes, and he falls silent.

“You’re Kuroko Tetsuya,” Akashi says, softly, and somehow, his gaze reminds him of that night playing poker. “No, you’re not royalty, or even a citizen of my kingdom. But you are _you_ , and you are someone we care about very much. You will always be worth the effort to us.”

And, Tetsuya realizes, one of his dreams has come true. He didn’t even realize it was a dream of his, but he knows it now.

_I want to be important to someone again._

Tears well up in his eyes even though he tries to hold them back, and Akashi hugs him again, but much gentler this time. “I’m going to tell you something,” Akashi murmurs, and Tetsuya nods, slightly. “I’ve been wanting to ask you to come and live with us for a long time.”

Tetsuya’s heart leaps in surprise, and he pulls back to stare at Akashi with wide eyes. Akashi smiles with an emotion close to affection, brushing his bangs out of his face and wiping his tears away. “I know you’ve lived down here all your life. Don’t you want to see the world aboveground? I can’t imagine living down here all my life. Please come with us, Kuroko. I know you can’t be happy here.”

Tetsuya doesn’t know what to say. He wants to say yes, of course, but how can he? “I… want to…” He mumbles, shoulders shaking. “But… the director…”

Akashi nods in understanding, “The woman from the orphanage?” Tetsuya nods hesitantly. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of her. For now, let’s get you to Midorima.”

So, Tetsuya is introduced to Midorima Shintarou, an eccentric green-haired man who serves as the doctor in the palace and medic in the Guard. Midorima is a bit standoffish, and he relies on something called Oha-Asa, but he doesn’t seem like a bad person.

Since Tetsuya wasn’t sold off, he still ‘belongs’ to the orphanage because he isn’t an adult yet. Akashi remedies that by presenting to Tetsuya a tall black-haired man named Nijimura Shuuzou, whose harsh demeanor doesn’t quite cover up how soft he is on the inside. (That’s not to say he can’t fight, because Tetsuya managed to glimpse him in action, and you definitely don’t want to mess with him.) Anyway, Nijimura is older than the rest of them, and since he is older, Akashi thought he would serve as a better guardian for Tetsuya. Backed against the wall, the director has no choice but to hand Tetsuya over, and quite suddenly, he is free.

And it’s a strange, yet exhilarating feeling.

(Honestly, everything is so strange.)

“Come on, Tetsu,” Aomine says, slinging an arm over his shoulders. Akashi’s holding his hand again, and he doesn’t let go even when Aomine appears. “Let’s go home.”

_Home, huh?_

“That sounds nice,” Tetsuya whispers. Aomine grins, and Kise cheers from the sidelines. Nijimura sends him a quick smile before jogging ahead, and Akashi laces their fingers together. Murasakibara continues to munch on his chips, and Midorima sighs.

And finally, Tetsuya is beginning to learn what a family is, something he has never had.

Before they head up, Akashi pulls him aside, and he stares at him in silence for a moment. Before Tetsuya can ask what he’s doing, he smiles mysteriously, and he lets out a quiet sigh. “I’m glad you said yes,” he says, still with that smile on his face. Tetsuya is confused, but he still smiles back.

“I’m glad I said yes as well. Thank you for your offer,” he replies, softly. Akashi pauses as if mulling over something, and then he shakes his head a little.

“Of course, Kuroko. Come on, let’s catch up to the others.” Akashi takes his hand once more, and Tetsuya lets him lead him up to the surface.

_Okaa-sama, Haizaki-kun… can you see me now? Are you proud? I hope so._

For the first time, he inhales fresh air.

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the angst/hurt/comfort train ~~this is because I wanted to try writing IC akkr for once and they're like.... not happy when I do that... ever...~~
> 
> I hate summaries tbh but I always make an effort because I've been doing this for a while and I know you need to do it right (still gross tho)
> 
> And of course, happy birthday Kuroko! iT COUNT S I know it's late but it's still the 31 somewhere (also I really don't want to write 8k words in a day again p l s) Honestly save me I really didn't want it to be this lon g
> 
> oH this thing is like 2 or 3 chapters p short (I hope) bc I don't know about making another long story (save me rLLY). idk when the next chap will be up. yeah it's akkr I thought it might be obvious but?? maybe not... I didn't tag for character death considering his mother was in the past, and Shou's _implied_ character death, uhhhh
> 
> If you're wondering about the times I mentioned Kuroko being small, since he grew up underground and he was underfed, he's not as tall as he is in canon (not that he's all that tall in the first plac e). So in comparison to canon-Kuroko, this one is maybe two or three inches shorter?
> 
> my [tumblr](http://ontheotherside524.tumblr.com/)


End file.
